


His Mina. Her Dracula.*Zak Bagans*

by KaiserinCheshire



Series: GAC [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF, Real Person Fiction, Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU! I had this written for a while but had no character for it until now so hope you like it. Sorry if he seems a bit OC. This is also my first time writing anything GAC so no hate please. This is because of their new episode tonight.</p><p>(Y/F/N)- Your First Name<br/>(H/C)- Hair Color<br/>(E/C)- Eye Color<br/>(S/C)- Skin Color</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mina. Her Dracula.*Zak Bagans*

(Y/F/N) stood there, the material of the dress being a bother to her. She simply leaned against the stone railing, looking down at the water that was lit with the moonlight.

"What are you looking at?" His voice called and you turned, his blue eyes meeting yours

(Y/F/N) felt herself weaken slightly, he knew he had that affect on her, on everyone for that matter. But on her it was different, for she was his and she knew he dominated her.

She turned back to the water as she heard the slight tap of his shoes against the tiled patio.

"The moon." She felt his presence behind her, especially when his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He moved her tightly curled (H/C) to the side and began to softly kiss her neck.

"Why does the moon always seem to captivate you?" He asked as he turned her chin so her (E/C) eyes met 

"The light reminds me of your eyes," She said a tiny bit louder than a whisper "How it's so pale and yet can keep me interested."

He turned her smaller body in his hands, leaning her against the rail.

"So I'm interesting to you?" He smiled, and she saw his fangs press into his bottom lip "Because my love you are very interesting to me."

"Zak," She said as he began kissing her neck again 

She knew what he was doing. He was preparing her so that when he began to bite her neck it wouldn't hurt her as much. He was always so gentle when it came to feeding off her. Still, there was pain, and a slight memory loss where she remembered him getting her ready, just not how she end up in bed the next morning.

"Are you ready my love?" He licked his teeth, causing his fangs to lower and set halfway over his bottom lip

"Zak, do you actually love me? You aren't just using me are you?" (Y/F/N) pressed against his chest and stood up

"I...I would never use you in such a way. You know I love you (Y/F/N), that's how we express it. It means we've found our mate, making us a pair. Your my Mina." 

She had walked over to another part of the balcony and was staring at the people below her enjoying their Saturday night.

"I don't want to be used Zak." As she went to turn her head, he already had her, one arm locked around her waist, the other covering her mouth as screams of pain were wretched from her body. His sharp teeth were pulling blood out of her at a rapid pace, and she quickly fell weak in his arms.

He lowered the two of you, his teeth still in her neck, onto the floor so she wouldn't get more dizzy than she already was. (Y/F/N)'s head rolled back onto his shoulder and she let out a gasp, like when a fish is out of water and needs to get back.

"I told you I would change you," He said cradling her head in one hand as it fell off his shoulder "You only have to wait one more month, till you're twenty-one. Then it'll happen." He shifted her body so it was mostly on him, her head resting in crook of his arm as his head still held her face. He began brushing her (H/C) curls to the side, revealing her (E/C) that were staring directly at him.

"You promise you love me? Forever?" (Y/F/N) reached her hand up and placed it behind his neck bringing him slightly closer to her

"Until time runs out," He said pressing his slightly bloody lips to her dry ones, making her stop breathing for a mere second

In that moment, she knew he was right when he said she was his mate "I love you so much (Y/F/N). With all my heart."

"I love you too Zak. As much as I can love. You're my Dracula."


End file.
